wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 3.0.8 (undocumented changes)
This article lists all of Patch 3.0.8's undocumented changes. See the main article for the official list of documented changes. General * The time needed to open chests and pick up quest items from the ground has been reduced. * The Blizzard Launcher has a new appearance. Achievements * New achievements: ** - Collect 75 unique companion pets, rewards Little Fawn's Salt Lick. ** - Obtain 100 mounts, rewards Red Dragonhawk Mount (Horde) or Blue Dragonhawk Mount (Alliance). ** ** ** - Slew Prince Tenris Mirkblood and acquired his Vampiric Batling pet. (Feat of Strength) ** - Obtain an Aqual Quintessence. (Feat of Strength) * is now obtainable, since no longer requires you to cook the nonexistent Shoveltusk Soup and Succulent Orca Stew, and three new recipes have been added. PvP Lake Wintergrasp * Tenacity effect has been lowered. Now improving your health, healing, and health regen by 18% (Old - 25%) and increasing your damage dealt by 14%. (Old - 18%) * Restricted Flight Area duration increased from 8 to 9 seconds. * Rewards added for : Class Changes Death Knight * Glyph changes, see below. * Sigil changes (see below) * Acherus Deathcharger (ability) icon has changed from to * Contrary to the official patch notes, the cooldown on Howling Blast has not been removed. It has been reduced from 6 seconds to 5 seconds. The tooltip doesn't explain this, but if you try to hit Howling Blast twice in quick succession it will not work. * Necrosis adds 20% Shadow damage instead of 10% for Meleeattacks. Druid * Maim duration has been increased by 1 second. (3/4/5/6/7 seconds) * Survival Instincts now temporarily grants you 30% of your current maximum health for 20 sec. (Old - 30% of your maximum health) * Thick Hide now increases your armor contribution from cloth and leather items by 4/7/10%. (Old - All items) * Feral Attack Power removed. Instead only druids see the druid only attack power gains by all weapons, such as , , , , , , , , , , , and others. * Moonfire has a new spell animation, which includes a moon globe at the top of the beam. Hunter * changes (see below) * Marked for Death now also affects Arcane Shot. * Prowl (Rank 2) level requirement lowered from 40 to 30. * Trap Mastery now only increases periodic damage done by Immolation and Explosive Trap. (Old - All damage) * Spirit Strike (Spirit Beast) now deals its damage over 6 seconds, down from 10. Mage * Hot Streak now also affects Living Bomb. * Pyromaniac now increases chance to critically hit by 1/2/3% and allows 10/20/30% of your mana regeneration to continue while casting. * Fingers of Frost received a new icon. * Blizzard received a new spell animation. Paladin * Glyph changes (see below) * Judgement of Light now also procs from ranged attacks. * Libram changes (see below) * Seal of Blood now deals 27% of normal weapon damage. (up from 22%) * Seal of the Martyr now deals 27% of normal weapon damage. (up from 22%) * Vengeance now stacks up to 5 times. (Up from 3) Priest * Reflective Shield now only works on the Priest. Shaman * Restoration changes: ** Improved Water Shield has been changed to - You have a 33/66/100% chance to instantly consume a Water Shield Orb when you gain a critical effect from your Healing Wave or Riptide spells, and a 19.8/39.6/60% chance when you gain a critical effect from your Lesser Healing Wave spell. * Glyph changes (see below) Warlock * Backdraft now also reduces the global cooldown of your next three Destruction spells by 10/20/30%. * Chaos Bolt damage has been increased (from 1036-1314 to 1243-1577 for Rank 4). * Demonic Empathy now affects all spells for 15 seconds. (Old - 3 next spells) Warrior * Glyph changes (see below) Professions Alchemy * has been added. Resistance to all schools of magic by 50 for 1 hour. Guardian and battle elixir. Persists through death. * All Eternal Transmutes cast times have been reduced to 5 seconds (from 25 seconds). * Transmute: Titanium cooldown has been lowered from 3.8 days to 20 hours. Blacksmithing * added. Permanently increase block value by 40. * Changes (summary): Cooking * Levelling cooking up to 450 is now easier, with the recipes for and being yellow all the way to 450 instead of going green at 437. * The daily cooking quest now requires only four , down from twelve. * The cooking recipe for the Great Feast is now named "Great Feast" (changed from just "Feast"), and now requires two Chilled Meat (down from four). Enchanting * Added. Increase stamina by 40 on a level 60 or higher bracer. * Enchant Weapon - Executioner now permanently enchant a melee weapon to occasionally grant you 120 armor penetration rating. (Old - occasionally ignore 840 of your enemy's armor.) * Cost for many enchants has been reduced. For the enchants that were changed, generally you will find fewer , and are needed, but more will be required. Engineering * and have new icons * is now and the cooldown has been reduced to 8 hours (down from 1 day) . Also, it can now be put into an Engineering bag. * can now be put into an Engineering bag. * effect duration reduced to 2 seconds (from 5 seconds). Fishing * The Fishing Daily Quests near Shattrath no longer give the quest fish on the first cast, returning to the original behavior of requiring multiple casts to fish up the quest item. Inscription * Death Knight Glyphs: ** : When you deal a killing blow that grants honor or experience, the cooldown of your Death Grip is refreshed. (Old - Increases the cooldown of Death Grip by 10 sec but stuns targets for 1 sec.) ** : Reduces the cost of your Frost Strike by 8. (Old - Your Frost Strikes have a 10% chance to Freeze the target for 8 sec.) ** : Your Ghoul receives an additional 40% of your Strength and 40% of your Stamina. (Old - Your Ghoul receives an additional 20% of your Strength. ** : Your Icy Touch generates 10 additional runic power. (Old- Your Icy touch damage is reduced by 10% while generatign additional 10 runic power) ** : Your Obliterate strikes for 20% additional weapon damage. (No longer decrease bonus damage per disease) ** : Your Raise Dead spell no longer requires a reagent. (Old - You generate 20 runic power whenever you summon a ghoul) ** : Your Rune Tap heals yourself for an additional 10% of the effect, and also heals your party for 10% of their maximum health. (Old - Didn't benefit the DK and only healed the party) ** : Increases the critical strike chance of your Rune Strike by 10%. (No longer increases runic power cost) ** : Increases the duration of your Vampiric Blood by 10 sec. (Old - Your Vampiric Blood also heals you for 3% of your total health.) ** : Unbreakable Armor grants an additional 15% armor. (Old - Unbreakable Armor grants an additional 5% parry chance but no longer increases your Strength.) * Hunter Glyphs: ** : Increases the duration of your Serpent Sting by 6 sec. (Up from 3 sec) * Paladin Glyphs: ** : Your Flash of Light has an additional 5% critical strike chance. (Old - Your Flash of Light heals for 50% less initially, but also heals for 140% of its inital effect over 12 sec.) ** : Reduces the cost of Hammer of Wrath by 100%. (Old - Increases the range on Hammer of Wrath by 5 yards.) * Shaman Glyphs: ** : Cooldown of your Astral Recall spell reduced by 7.5 min. (Up from 2.5 min) ** : Reduces the cooldown of your Fire Elemental Totem by 10 min. (Up from 4 minutes) ** : Reduces the cooldown of your Fire Nova Totem by 3 seconds. (Old - Increases the radius of Fire Nova Totem's effect by 2 yards.) ** : Your Reincarnation spell no longer requires a reagent. (Old - All stats increased by 5% for 1 min when you Reincarnate.) ** : Increases the chance per swing for Windfury Weapon to trigger by 5%. (Old - The attack power bonus on the additional attacks granted by Windfury Weapon is increased by 40%.) * Warrior Glyphs: ** : Reduces the health cost of your Bloodrage ability by 100%. (Up from 50%) ** : Increases the healing you receive from your Bloodthirst ability by 100%. (Up from 20%) ** : Increases the number of targets your Cleave hits by 1. (Old - Reduces the rage cost of Cleave by 5.) ** : Increases the damage of your Mortal Strike ability by 10%. (No longer reduces the healing penalty) ** : Increases the duration of your Rend ability by 6 sec. (Up from 3 sec) ** : Reduces the cooldown of your Whirlwind by 2 sec. (Old - Increases the number of targets your Whirlwind ability hits by 1.) ** : Your Victory Rush ability has a 30% increased critical strike chance against targets above 70% health. (Old - 90% health) Jewelcrafting * Added. Northrend version of . Materials required: ** ** x3 ** x3 ** x3 * added * Northrend rare gems can be purchased for x10 (see below) Leatherworking * and : Added. BoP, stacking stamina, intellect, spell power, and critical strike rating. Mats include several , , , and for both. Mining * Toughness now increases stamina by 3/5/7/10/30/50. (Old - Increased health by 30/50/70/100/300/500) Tailoring * The cooldowns for , , and transmutations have been removed. User Interface * The Achievement frame's summary display has been split into two parts: One for the Achievements tab, another for the Statistics tab. The bottom half of the achievement tab's summary now displays how many achievement points you have earned from each category. * All Portrait Menus, such as Trade, Grant a Level, Follow, Duel, Summon Friend, Inspect which previously disabled themselves when the actions were not available are now always selectable from the portrait menu, providing a HUD display of why it won't work when the eligibility criteria has not been met. * The gather time for in Dalaran has been reduced to 1 second. Items * : Changed to improve critical strike rating by 85 (Old - 85 haste) * x10 can now be used to purchase a , a , a , a , an , or a . * now increases spell power by 18 instead of 26. * now gives your Judgement of Command a chance to grant 173 critical strike rating for 10 seconds (old - haste rating) * and are two new Teleport: Dalaran rings, for the tune of each, at (similar to the and ) * and can now be used while not mounted and instead of changing your mount until you dismount, give you a 1 hour buff that automatically changes your mount. * changes: ** No longer soulbound. ** cost was changed back to 10 from 250. (changed in build 9438) ** x10 can be turned in for 250 reputation with Sons of Hodir (275 for humans) from the newly added repeatable quest . * , and can be purchased for x30 each. * now gives Blood Strike and Heart Strikes a chance to grant 173 critical strike rating for 10 seconds (old - haste rating) * can be bought for x15 * now uses arrows instead of bullets. * now only works on melee critical strike. * Spell power lowered to 457 from 490. * is now a rare quality weapon. * is now a rare quality weapon. * has new stats. * is now a poor quality item, selling for 2 gold. * Hakkari Bijous now have an use effect in their tooltip. * and have new icons which are more distinguisable from the other Eternals. , and also have new icons. Quests *At Zim'torga in Zul'drak, a new quest, , is available. It is completable, although buggy; when you check the beasts' gender, if they are male and aggro on you, they don't wake up from their tranquilized state and can be killed with no trouble. As of 20:11 PST, Wowhead does not have an entry for this quest, which implies that it did not exist on the PTR during the testing period. World Environment * The guards in Booty Bay are now level 77 (up from 67). * There is a new Spirit Healer near Ziata'jai Ruins in Stranglethorn Vale. References 3.0.8 (undocumented changes)